


Leon Kennedy one-shots

by SapphicPadme



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Catboys & Catgirls, Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Game: Resident Evil 2, Humor, Humorous Ending, Major Character Injury, Oblivious Leon S. Kennedy, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPadme/pseuds/SapphicPadme
Summary: some leon kennedy one shots that is mostly self insert cuz why not. (Yeah my summaries are the worst)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Leon Kennedy one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is a prince/princess supposed to inherit the throne but really they'd rather own a tiny bakery with Person B.

Being a princess who would inherit the throne was a dream, right ? Well not for Chiara.

She always dreamed of it during her entire childhood but as older she got, she understood and saw all of the responsibilities, the stressful life waiting for her, the men who would probably never respect her and as soon she will get married, everything would be taken from her and she would probably live in the shadow of a man with who there would be no love. All of those just made her want to run away far from the castle and never look back.

Meeting Leon Kennedy gave her another reason to run away, she met him in the castle courtyard during a rainy day, he was bringing some food he made with a friend of his, a girl with brown hair that was named Claire. During this meeting, she directly felt attracted to the man not only he was good-looking but there was kindness, cheerfulness in him and the fact he seemed to truly care about her was a breath of fresh air for her.

But the young woman was snapped out of her daydreams about the man by a familiar voice asking her something, she looked at her father with confusion. Seeing that his daughter wasn't listening again made him sigh.

\- Do you know that you'll be on the throne at the end of the year and if other royal families sees that you aren't ready, they won't hesitate to use it against you ?  
\- I know that, father.  
\- So make efforts. I know that you won't listen today so go away and do whatever you want. 

The father of the young woman didn't need to repeat this, Chiara was already on her way to leave the castle while her father looked at her, holding back an amused smile.

*** 

The young woman discretly entered the bakery, she was already used to the place so she knew which planks of the wooden floor would crack or no. She rapidly saw the back of Leon and used the fact he was distracted to slowly sneak up on him and hugged him from behind while screaming "surprise". 

\- I would've been surprised if you didn't tell me that you were coming today.  
\- You're not funny Leon.  
\- If I remember well, I know that you laugh a lot with me.  
\- Yeah, I do that just because you're cute. 

He laughed at that while turning to face the woman that was standing behind him and as soon they were both facing each other, he putted his hands on her waist and they rested their foreheads together, noses brushing, breathing each other in and enjoying this rare moment of peace. But the sound of slamming door broke that peace and both heard the voices of Claire and Chris and as soon the siblings entered the kitchen, Chris decided to say a ew out loud, teasing the couple. 

\- I hope you two aren't doing anything bad in this kitchen, I would to continue to enjoy Leon's food.  
\- Oh shut up Chris or I'll make sure you don't enter this bakery again.  
\- So much violence coming from a princess. 

The princess rolled her eyes while pushing a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Chris and Claire turned their attentions to Leon trying to negotiate some food for free and he rapidly accepted, they were his friends and he didn't really care about the fact he would have less food for his clients. The siblings went away after some minutes, Chris talking how about he was about to see Jill, the man was head over heels for the woman. 

As soon the sibling left, Leon turned his face to look at the blond girl who was now next to him and smiled with an idea in mind. 

\- Do you want to help me to make some bread ?  
\- And do you want me to burn your bakery ?  
\- That's not an answer.  
\- Yes, I'll help you but just because you're cute. 

*** 

\- Who thought this was a good idea to put so much flour in bread ? 

Chiara didn't get any answers but just a laugh from Leon who was already amused by the sight of the woman he love, struggling with some flour. He approached her and helped her or at this rate they would spend all day on the first step. An idea rose in the mind of the young man who had his hands covered in flour. 

\- You have something on your face.  
\- What is it ? 

As soon as she answered, he booped one of his fingers on the nose of the blond girl and putted his hands on her cheeks and on her forehead, covering her face in flour. She looked at him with false shock and rapidly putted her hands on Leon's face and his hair, also covering him in flour. 

\- You're going to pay for that.  
\- not if you don't catch me. 

As soon as she said that, the blond girl slipped out of Leon's reach and putted some distance between them, a playful look in her eyes. The young baker started to chase her in the kitchen, their laughs could be heard outside due to the open windows. After some minutes, Leon caught her from behind, his arms around the waist of his girlfriend and lifted her, making her laugh more. 

Both took time to catch their breath after Leon putted the blond girl back on her feet. He took her into a hug and she rested her face on his chest, where she could feel his heart beating. The enjoyed this peaceful time, where sun rays would warm them and it seemed like they were the only persons in this world. Chiara knew she had to tell him that she wanted to stay with him and not rule the kingdom or it would be too late. Leon was aware of the dilemma she faced, both already talked about it and he told her that if she wanted to take the throne, he wouldn't be mad, he wanted her happiness, he didn't care if it would break his heart as long as she is happy. 

\- Leon, I think we should do it.  
\- Do what ?  
\- Run away together, open a bakery far away from here.  
\- Are you sure ?  
\- Yes, I've never been more sure about anything. 

*** 

2 years later A young woman opened her eyes, looking at the wall that was facing her , the sweet smell of freshly baked bread and pastries woke her up. She spent a few minutes enjoying the comfortable bed and the sun rays before finally getting out of bed. She stayed in her nightgown and rapidly joined the man that was cooking by hugging him from behind. 

\- Surprise !  
\- Well I would be really surprised if you were a stranger in our house.  
\- One day, I'll surprise you Leon Kennedy.  
\- You already did. 

He said that turning, to face his wife. Putting one hand on her waist and the other hand on her stomach where a small bump was present. 

\- Don't you remember, you surprised me with that. 

They smiled fondly at each other before sharing a kiss and rested their forehead together, noses brushing, breathing each other in. This postition made them remember the day that changed everything years ago but now they knew that nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
